


Downfall

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abortion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mercy Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Downfall

Pharma’s hands shook as he stared with white optics at the scanner. The words on the screen shook in time with his hands but he couldn’t stop it. His entire frame felt as if the shakes were rattling his plating into falling off into a thousand pieces. The jet’s knees collided with the floor as his struts lost their strength, vents speeding up until his plating had to stay open or be forced to overheat. The scanner clattered to the floor, Pharma bringing his still shaking hands to his chassis; one pressing against his abdominal plating, right over his gestation tank, the other pressing over his spark.

He couldn’t do this. Delphi wasn’t _safe_.

And Tarn. Oh Primus, Tarn wouldn’t let him keep it. Not when it would keep him from continuing their deal. Even as the sire, the leader of the DJD was too dangerous to allow anywhere near the newspark he ‘helped’ create. Even if Pharma could keep it a secret from that bastard, Delphi still wasn’t an ideal place to raise a newspark much less have the ability to hide it.

But the secret would be up too quickly. The needs of the carrier would make it obvious to any mech, not just the sire. Ambulon and First Aid would find out. He couldn’t let them, it would put them in even more danger than they already were. And there was no guarantee Tarn wouldn’t use it as an excuse to go against the deal and outright kill Ambulon.

The DJD, _Tarn_ , wouldn’t get their hands on his assistants. Or this newspark.

Decision made, the jet stumbled to his peds even as his frame continued to shake. He’s done these procedures before. He knew exactly what to do to terminate the spark circling his. It was still early enough not to cause him too many issues, and anything in the gestation tank would flush itself out later if it couldn’t be absorbed back into his frame.

He stumbled to the cabinets and started fumbling around inside in search of what he needed. He knew he had to be quick, his shift was soon and he didn’t want either of the younger mechs walking in on what he was doing. Pharma couldn’t let them see, couldn’t let them _know_ how much he was sacrificing to keep them alive.

Not when they’ve been abandoned, served on a platter for the DJD, and High Command wouldn’t save them from the sentence they sent them to.

He wished Ratchet were here.

His shaking hand finally wrapped around the vial he needed. He pulled it out and stared at it. The liquid swished inside from his shaking, glowing a toxic green-hued red. A low enough dose of this would kill any impurities attached to the spark, including unwanted newsparks. A high enough dose would start to kill the spark itself, but Pharma wasn’t aiming to kill himself.

Moving away from the cabinet with the vial held tightly in his hand, Pharma pulled open a draw and rummaged for a needle. Once he found one, he quickly stuck the needle in and drew the needed amount out. The jet stared at the liquid for many kliks before finally bringing the needle to his neck and sliding the point into one of his cables.

A hiss left the jet as he depressed the top, the liquid burning as it flowed into his lines and mixed with his energon. It would take time to cycle through and reach the cables connected to his spark chamber. But after that, the newspark would be gone. The needle slid from his cable with ease and Pharma had just set it down when a knock sounded behind him.

He spun with a snarl pulling at his lips and engine starting to rumble in a growl, before he calmed himself down at seeing First Aid at the door.

“Sir? You’re late for your shift. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” The smaller medics visor was bright, but Pharma ignored it as he turned and pushed past the other.

“I’m fine. I’ll be headed to take over now.”

First Aid watched him leave, taking note of the trembling still affecting his boss’s frame before turning back to the room. Letting out a soft exvent, he stepped in and picked up the scanner still laying on the floor and moved over to sanitize the needle and put the vial away. When he picked it up and saw what it was though, that made him freeze.

That was — he knew what that was. He learned about it. But why did Pharma have it out? First Aid looked back at the still-open door before turning to the scanner still in his hands. His frame stiffened at the readings. Sparked?! Pharma was sparked? But he — First Aid set down the scanner and stared at the three items now sitting on the counter. Pharma _had been_ sparked, the injection would make sure he wasn’t by the end of the day.

The young medic wondered if the sire knew, or if the older jet was planning on keeping this incident a secret? He couldn’t think of anybot that Pharma would have been with to even get into this situation. Whatever the reason and cause, First Aid knew he’d keep it a secret. He wouldn’t tell Ambulon, the other didn’t need to know. Not when he wasn’t even supposed to know what Pharma had done.

With that in mind, First Aid set the scanner to erase the data from Pharma’s scan, put away the vial and sanitized the needle before putting it away. He took one last look at the room to make sure everything was in order before leaving. No evidence of what Pharma did was left. And the secret would be kept just that.

In time, First Aid would come to regret his decision of not telling Ambulon. For not telling Ratchet as soon as he could once the older and more experienced medic had landed on Messatine to help them at Delphi. But by then it would be too late. Too late to save what once was a secretly caring boss who may have had his faults but cared for them, cared for his patients.

It was a regret First Aid would have to live with.


End file.
